I'm not just some Bon Jovi song
by l'Renbutterfly
Summary: This is Charlie and Renee's story. How they met, the whirlwind romance,their wedding, Bella's birth and and finnaly how being halfway there just isn't enough. Alternating POVs. Also see if you can spot the young parents of any other of Fork's finest.
1. Revelations in Flannel

Chapter 1

Renee's POV

"Hey baby," My mom said as I walked in huffing. "Were you outside with Mooch?"

"Something like that." I said grinning to myself.

Of course _my _mother would think that I was outside with our dog, yeah right mom, I'm I wasn't about to tell her that I was outside with my boyfriend, Rex Mallory. He wasn't exactly bright, or even gentlemanly, but he was GORGEOUS! His blond hair and hazel grey eyes reminded me of Brad Pitt's. Rex said that my brown hair and "sultry eyes" reminded him of Cindy Crawford.

We have been together for three months. The three most meaningful months of my life! The best thing about Rex is that he loves being around me! I always catch him staring at me, and he passes me notes all the time. And he is a PHENOMINAL kisser!

"What're you smiling about baby?" Daddy asked me.

"Mom, Daddy, I'm not a baby anymore. I'm going to be a S_enior _this year. I am a woman now! Next year I will be in college, you have to treat me like an adult."

"Okay sweetheart, whatever you say," Daddy said with a smirk on his face.

"Do you mean it Daddy?"

"Sure Ba—Renee"

"Can I go to a Party tonight?"

"If it's ok with your mother..."

"Mom?" I begged her with my eyes and then added, "Please it's the last party of the summer!"

My mom thought about it for a minute, then said "Well it's nice to hear even my _adult_ daughter ask for permission, so yes you can go."

"Thank You, I'm going to go get ready!"

As I walked up the stairs I looked out the window of the first landing. I could see into the Swan's house next door. Also looking out the window was Charlie. I could barley make him out due to the ever-present drizzle of this stupid waterlogged town! I quickly waved and continued on up, making plans for Rex and I to one day escape.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I pulled up to Marissa's house, where the party was already in full swing. She had strewn lanterns around her front and backyard and Sublime was blaring from a boom box. I dance-walked to the beat of the music all the way through the back gate, looking for Rex.

"Hey, Ney Ney!" Courtney Ekhart sing song slurred at me, using the nickname that Rex had given me. She had this slightly malicious grin on her face that told me that she knew something that I didn't and had no intention of telling me.

"Hey Courtney!" I replied a bit puzzled. That was when I saw Marissa. She skipped over to greet me, tell me where the bathrooms and drinks were.

"And you look great, Rex is gonna go crazy when he sees you!" she added before she skipped off. The truth was that I was going to go to the party no matter what my parents said. The day before, while Rex was busy, I went to the mall and got a new outfit for tonight. I had a blue and white fitted flannel shit over a black tank top that was about an inch and half above my acid wash low rise jeans that had a multitude of stress points and rips. I completed my look with a ponytail, hoops, lip gloss, eyeliner, and a pair of blue chucks. I looked great! The tank top and rips in the jeans exposed just a teaser of my toned thighs and tight stomach. I _wanted_ to drive Rex crazy, and I really hoped that Marissa was right when she said that I would.

And now I was thinking about Rex again, I probably needed to find him before I messed up my make-up.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CPOV

Wow. It was about the best that I could do right now. She was just…. wow. Renee was beautiful, she was... radiant. She seemed like a whirlwind of a girl, and this being isolation Nation, I knew from town gossip that she was. She moved gracefully, and seemed to thrive in this social atmosphere, her face glowing as she greeted each and every new one. I wasn't exactly a mystery as to why she was so popular. How could she not be; Renee was exuberant and gorgeous, but she cared—genuinely---for everyone that she met, human and animal alike.

When we were kids she found a fawn stuck in a fence, and nursed it back to health in her garage. She cried for weeks when John's uncle shot it while hunting, and the week after she had found a new creature to save. She was everything that I wished that I could be. She seemed fearless, even nonsousient at times. Always confident. Always caring. No wonder I was in love with her. I flashed back to a conversation that I had had with Billy that afternoon.

"Look man, all I'm saying is that she is the girl next door. I was kind of inevitable," Billy shrugged.

"Does it matter?" I asked disheartened. "She'll never think of me as more than 'that neighbor boy', and why should she. I'm not outgoing, and I'm certainly no-" I stopped and stared at Billy's fingers. His index finger and thumb were slowly moving together, his stance ramrod straight, and his facial expression reminiscent of a the snootiest of French waiters. I rolled my eyes. The smallest violin in the world! For godsakes, we are way to old for this.

"Look Chuck—" I rolled my eyes again, "I never said it was going to be easy. With the important ones it never is. Do you think getting Heather's attention was easy?" Billy was referring to his new wife. Although Billy and Heather were several years older than me the three of us were close friends, and Billy and I have been friends for years.

" I know, but this is different." I tried to plead my case, but it was automatically met with Billy's stoic "Sure, sure."

I huffed and reeled in my line, knowing that he was right. She is important and she is worth it, and I just needed to grow a pair. I decided that I might as well start tonight, and said, "Hey Billy, there's this party tonight, over at Marissa Schwender's place. Do you think you can give me a ride?"

RPOV

Jennifer Winston's jaw dropped as Kayla Lincoln regaled her evening with Dean Moss. I knew that McKenna Joseph, a girl that had graduated two years earlier who worked as teller at the bank, was waiting for it to be over so that she could distort and spread the word as fast as her fuchsia spike heels could carry her. That was another awful thing about this stupid town—everyone lived in everyone else's pockets. I love these girls like the sisters that I never had, but enough is enough! Living in Forks I have learned that rarely is gossip meant to hurt anyone, yet hurt is the inevitable byproduct.

" I'm going to go grab something to drink." As I left they started right back up again. While walking through the house I scoured the crowd for Rex. It was really weird that I hadn't seen him yet, maybe he got held up at home. As I was looking I saw a beautiful Quileute couple talking with Charlie Swan. They seemed like they were a few years older than the rest of us, but they looked pretty comfortable nonetheless.

Whatever the man said must have been pretty funny because Charlie laughed. Wow. Neighbor boy sure does have a beautiful smile, and then I was walking towards them, the drink long forgotten.

"Hey Charlie, Who're friends?" I asked giving my most welcoming smile. The woman looked from Charlie to Billy, both of whom were seemingly struck dumb, and rolled her eyes at them.

"I'm Heather and this is my husband Billy. I apologize for the gawking, they aren't used to having very many girls as pretty as you around." I smiled at her compliment, and even though I knew that she was trying to reprimand the boys I couldn't help but notice how her voice swelled with pride, or deny the light that came into her eyes as she introduced Billy as her husband.

" Are you newlyweds?" I asked. When they exchanged a love filled glance and nodded I smiled from ear to ear, hoping one day that Rex and I would do the same.

I said "Congratulations!" then turned to Charlie and asked " So what was so funny?"

"Aw nothing, Billy was just teasing me, nothing new there. How about you Renee, what's the latest?" Billy gave Charlie a look that reminded me of the farmer in Babe when he says 'That'll do pig, that'll do.' This confused me, but I answered with a flippant "Oh nothing much. I was just looking for Rex, have you seen him?"

Charlie looked a little uncomfortable, but said that he had seen him around somewhere and to check upstairs.

"Oh, Thanks Charlie. It was nice to meet you Billy and Heather. Hopefully I'll catch you three before you leave!" And with that I was wadding my way through the throngs of people to the staircase.

"Rex. Rex, REX!" I called as I caught sight of the back of his head a few yards away, talking to Austin Cole.

"Oh, hey Ney Ney. Where've you been baby?"

"Oh you know, talking with the girls, then to Charlie and some of his friends from La Push."

"Charlie Swan?" he asked me incredulously.

"Yeah, what about him?"

"Oh nothing, I didn't know you were friends with him."

"Oh okay…." I said lamely, not really knowing how to respond to that.

"So how long have you been here?" I asked.

"I dunno, does it matter?"

"I guess not." Geez, hostile much? It was just a question.

" So do you wanna dance?"

"Sure."


	2. SPLAT!

Chapter 2

CPOV

"Damn. I can't believe I said that. No wonder she left to go find that douche. _'How about you Renee? What's the latest?'"_ I shook my head. I love Billy and Heather for trying to help me, but I'm just a lost cause.

"Aw come on Charlie, she came over here in the first place. She obviously saw you laughing from across the room. Just relax. Don't worry so much about impressing her, just be Charlie."

Heather smiled softly as she gave this advice. If I had an older sister I would have wanted her to be a lot like Heather. She was sweet and witty, observant and patient. Billy was lucky to have her and he knew it.

* * *

"Okay." I promised. Tonight is the night. Tonight is _my_ night. Time to buck up Chuck. I started to follow her when I saw Rex cradling her small hand as he led her to the dance floor. He had an almost imperceptible grimace on his face while they were dancing. Then it hit me. He didn't even know what he had. He completely took her for granted….. he was going to break her heart someday. Then another epiphany slammed into me. I was ready. Ready to win her heart.

RPOV

"Rex honey, are you sure you're okay?" I asked

"Yes Ney Ney I'm fine." He sure didn't look fine, or act like he was fine.

"Quit looking at me like that okay! I'm just tired. We had a really rough practice. Coach is being a git. I'm fine."

"Alright I'm going to go talk to Trisha for a little while."

"Fine."

That is very quickly becoming my least favorite word in the English language. Fine. Is that the best he could do! I didn't catch up to Trisha, instead I went up the stairs. I needed to….. I don't know what I needed to do! I went to one of the bedrooms, and praying to God that I wouldn't walk in on someone, opened the door. No one was there, so I crossed to one of the windows and pulled it up, trying to let some of the fresh air cleanse away the memories of Rex's sour attitude. The air could not come in the window fast enough. Well then I will just go to the air. I started climbing through the window and onto the roof, when I saw someone.

"Oh sorry, I didn't know that anyone was up here— Oh hey Charlie. Mind if I come aboard?"

"Nope." His lips popped on the 'p'.

"Do you need any help? It gets kinda steep up here."

"Thanks." I said looking up at him through my lashes. He blinked a couple of times and then smiled. Wow, what a smile.

"So…what are you doing up here?"

"Actually I was trying to figure out how I was going to talk to you again." I cocked my head in question. He explained, "That is, I mean without your boyfriend beating the crap out of me."

"Ha Rex wouldn't hurt a fly." Charlie gave me an incredulous look. "Okay so maybe he would." Charlie gave me another look. "Okay, so he defiantly would. But not over me. He won't even talk to me; I mean _really_ talk to me right now."

"I'm sorry. You deserve better."

"Thanks Charlie."

"It's the truth." He said this more quietly, and looked out over the roof to the town below us; I even think that I saw him blush slightly. He turned to me, "So what are you doing up here? I thought you'd be with Rex." He seemed to choke a little on the last two words.

"Rex." I spat. "Is being a monumental ass."

He chuckled, and look at those dimples! I smiled back at him we held each others gaze for a moment, then I turned to look out over the town. I needed to change the subject. An ass, though he may be, Rex is still my boyfriend, and he _definitely_ would not like the way that my heart started to pound when Charlie looked at me like that.

"It all seems so simple like this, ya know, I mean look at it, calm and damp and…quaint. Have you ever wondered what is going on on nights like tonight? Have you ever thought about what people are doing half way across the world?"

"Eating lunch?" he replied. I laughed.

"No, well yes I suppose, but that's not what I meant."

"I know, and I have once or twice, but usually I think about the people here. All of them, except for us," he spared the house below a glance, "are asleep right now. Sometimes I wonder what they dream about. I mean, everyone in town, being as close as we are, knows as everyone, or at least they think that they do…. But sometimes I wonder what really goes on behind closed eyes. Do you ever wonder what they really think?"

"Well, I---" I began, but was cut off by the sound of squealing breaks. Charlie and I watched as a burly pick-up skidded across the road and totaled my Samurai.

"Oh my God! That's my car! Do you think that, is that Sean, do you think that he's okay? Oh my God… my parents are going to kill me!"

People started to flood out of the house. I slid down the gutter and Charlie jumped, landing with a not-so-graceful thud next to me. We jogged to my piece of scrap metal, just as Sean Harper stumbled out of his truck.

"Sorry Renee," he slurred. "It was an accident, I swear."

"Shit! Shit, shit, SHIT! My parents are going to be furious! If only I had staved off the 'treat me like an adult' speech for another day! Adults have to pay for their own repairs!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CPOV

After Harper and Renee traded insurance information and after the police and, much to Renee's displeasure, parents had been called, I offered to give her a ride home. She modestly refused, until I pointed out that I could drive to my house and she could just walk next door to hers, if that made her feel better. This did seem to mollify her, and had the opposite effect on me.

As we walked, or more like trudged, to my car it became evident just how loud the music emanating from the house had been. It had been loud enough to drown out what appeared to be one hell of a storm. We were sinking into the mud halfway up to our knees. We fell down. A lot.

"Ahhhhh," she squealed on her way down….for the thousandth time. "Chaarrrlliee!" she called to me. I turned around. She looked incredibly silly, like an overgrown four year old, throwing a tantrum in the mud. But she wasn't four; she sure wasn't dressed like she was four. She was beautiful and silly, but something about seeing her there, like that, saying my name made her the most dangerous woman in my world.

"Charlie!" she called again. I chuckled and began to wade my way back to her. After a battle of wills between the mud and myself I won and reached her. She had shifted a bit, trying several times to get up, and inevitably slipping. I reached out my hand to help pull her up. She was lighter than I expected. I had pulled her up with too much force.

The front of her body slammed into mine. We teetered back and forth, our fall imminent. Eventually we balanced out, and for the first time I noticed how we were standing. Two muddy teenagers, chests pressed tightly against once another, my arms locked around my neck, and hers on my shoulders. Our eyes met and for a second time that night it felt like it was just the two of us, no Rex no Billy, no parents, just us. It was the roof all over again.

Then we started to tip. We fell in slow motion almost. I fell backwards and she fell on top of me. There was a resounding 'Whumph!' as we got all of the wind knocked out of us. It was quiet for a moment then we burst out laughing.

"This," Renee gasped, "is the most," she gulped for air, "I have laughed in forever!" She rolled off of me and there was a hollow splat as she fell into the vat of mud. This only made us laugh harder.


	3. PUBLIC APOLOGIES

Hello everyone! I would really like to thank you for reading my story! I am sorry that it has been a couple of days since I have updated but Finals and such have been NUTS! I hate to make a Chapter out of an author's not but here it is:

I haven't updated because I am working out the kinks in the outline so that I can finish this story eventually

I love all of you so much for reading this and Ashy93 and TheAngelOfHope get my extra special love for reviewing, but I am going to be a Summer Camp counselor June 7th – 13th so I won't be able to update, however I will try to write if I get some downtime in there

Sorry, I will try to get a chapter or two up before I leave though!


	4. Midnight Melodies

_**Author's Note**_

_**The songs that go with this Chapter are: **_

_**Why does it always rain on me- Travis**_

_**Hanging by a Moment- Lifehouse**_

_**I Shall Believe -Sheryl Crow**_

_**Poison- Alice Cooper**_

_**Visit my playlist for this story at : .com/playlist/16588720139**_

_**Thanks love ya'll!**_

_**REVIEW !**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3

RPOV

We finally swam our way to the truck. Charlie then remembered that he had come with Billy, so we ended up walking home. Talking along the way.

"So Charlie, what do you want to do after we graduate?"

"I don't know. I'm not going to college, that's for sure. My grades aren't that great and we really don't have the money anyway. I can't cook and I'm a little clumsy, so that takes out food service. I want to do some good in the world though, even if it is just a little bit, I think that that'd be enough for me. I've played with the idea of joining the Forks' Police Force."

"I think that's great! Can you help me get out of some tickets?" I teased. He laughed.

"It depends." He said, playing along.

"On what?" I asked, my heart pounding again.

His eyes looked kind of intense, but it wasn't creepy like it sometimes was with Rex. This was emotion, raw, something I am positive that Charlie didn't share with many people. He took a step closer to me.

Then it started to rain.

"Well I guess it depends on whether or not we drown." Charlie said as he cleared his throat.

He took my hand and we ran for the cover of a bridge.

CPOV

A dangerous grin flitted across her face as she took my hand and said, "Come on."

She pulled me behind her as she squealed careening into the onslaught of rain.

"Charlie come here!" she shouted over the downpour.

I jogged over to her, no longer attempting to keep dry.

"Dance with me!"

"What?"

"Dance with me."

"It's raining!"

"It's pouring, and the old man is snoring. I don't think that he'll mind if we dance."

"There's no music."

"There's always music, just listen."

I stopped and I listened. Through the rain and the traffic there was a melody. I looked at her, lips drawn up in a smile that was knowing and yet impatient.

I stepped forward, looking at the rain drops on her eyelashes, and focusing on breathing. She took my hands and placed them on her hips. She took a step closer so that I would have to wrap my arms even closer around her. She laid her head on my shoulder. And we danced to the beat of the traffic and the rain as the mud washed away.

RPOV

When the rain stopped Charlie and I finished our walk home. He walked me all the way to my door. We said goodnight and I let myself in.

"Was that Charlie Swan?" Daddy asked.

"Yes."

"Huh," he grunted as he turned to walk towards the kitchen. I thought I heard him mumble something that sounded like 'bound to happen…knew it… sooner or later.' Whatever that was supposed to mean. I walked up the stairs and looked out the window. Charlie was there. 'Goodnight' I mouthed. He did the same and we waved and went to our rooms.

BEEP!

BEEP!

BEEP!

BEEP!

BEEP!

Ugh! My freaking alarm clock! Must stop incessant beeping! Need coffee!

Wait.

I. Am. A. Senior!!! Holy shit!

I jumped out of bed and into the shower. After my shower, hair and make up were finished I picked my favorite brown scrunch ankle boots and matching sweater with my Oasis T-shirt over it and a jean skirt. On my way out the door I grabbed a kudos bar and my scarf.

I climbed into the rental that my dad had somehow found last night after I called him. I put in my Alice Cooper cassette. Today was just a Poison kind of day.

"_I want to love you but I better not  
Touch (dont touch)"_

Alice Cooper is amazing! Today is amazing! Today is the first day of the rest of my life. I am eighteen; I only have one year left of school. I have a great boyfriend; this is going to be the best year of my life!

I walked into the school building to the cafeteria. I picked up my schedule and went to my first period class, which was also my homeroom. I had English with Khawaja in building two. I hung up my scarf and turned to see who would be in my class. Sitting in the back was Charlie Swan. I walked over and took the desk next to his.

"Hey stranger," I said as I plopped down.

"Hey Renee, you have first period English too?"

"It would appear so. Hey, have you ever heard of Ms. Khawaja?"

"No, she must be new this year."

And on that note Ms. Khawaja walked in. She looked to be in her early to mid twenties. She looked a little like a gypsy with large metals dangling from her ears and wrists. She wore layered shirts and jeans with rips in the knees. She was already the coolest English teacher that I have ever had. Then she opened her mouth.

"Alright class, I would just like to start by saying welcome to Senior English. I am Ms. Khawaja and I am going to be teaching you this year. Because this is your Senior year we are going to be more discussion and composition based than you have been in the past. I know that this is a morning class and that we are all a little more sluggish than usual, so once or twice a week I am going to try to bring in donuts or something. Any questions?"

No one answered.

"Okay then…."

As continued talking about the syllabus, her expectations and whatever I passed Charlie a note.

She seems really cool. First period is going to be great this year.

Yeah she seems great. What other classes do you have this year?

Biology II- Eastberg

French III- Saberian

Newspaper- Miller

LUNCH

Government- Hollrah

Speech- Schatte

Home Ec. - Delaney

That's a good schedule. I have Home Ec with Delaney eighth period too. See you later.

The bell rang and we headed off to our classes. I sat with Rex, Courtney, Marissa, Austin, Kayla and Dean at lunch. The boys talked about their upcoming game on Friday and the girls and I talked about how we were going to decorate their lockers for football season.

Courtney kept on throwing glare at Rex and he would shift uncomfortably under her gaze every now and then. I wonder what her problem is. Well, I figured it could just be her time of the month. Her period could turn her into a real bitch sometimes.

Before I knew it Government and Speech had flown by and it was time to go see Charlie in Home Ec.

_**End notes**_

_**Hope you liked it, sorry it took me so long to get it up**_

_**Please REVIEW!**_


End file.
